


Melissa Fahn Swap: A Weird Crossover

by Peridawesome



Category: Invader Zim, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Autism, Crossover, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridawesome/pseuds/Peridawesome
Summary: One is a goth, one is a nerd. Both are somewhat unsocial, and both are voiced by Melissa Fahn. What happens when they are somehow swapped around?





	1. Babies on their Doorsteps

When she first arrived at the door of the Membrane household, the Professor was unsure of how to explain it. All she came with (besides the basket and the diaper she wore) was a note saying what her name was, and some shiny goggles. Just looking at her little triangular smile, he knew she was something unique, which was confirmed by looking at her little webbed toes. Without hesitating for another second, he carried her inside and went straight to his lab to find out exactly what she was.

His tests were coming back inconclusive, which was an immense frustration for him- he was supposed to be the greatest mind of this generation, how can a simple baby stump him? She seemed to be some kind of anomaly, having webbed feet and an oddly shaped mouth, and already having a full head of brown hair, and greenish skin, but otherwise just looked like a regular baby. At first he wanted to say she was some sort of frog-human hybrid, but his tests could not give him any definitive proof, as her DNA did not match any frogs or humans. Then, there was the idea that maybe she was some sort of alien, but that seemed ridiculous to him right away- why would an alien need goggles and have brown hair?

Eventually, he realized that this child might truly be a mystery, and it dawned on him that maybe this was just a test- it was to see if he could learn to love a child that he was unable to understand, even with his scientific knowledge. And in the end, the answer to that was yes. Dib got a new younger sister named Dendy, and they would grow up to become quite close. No matter what she was scientifically, she was by all accounts Professor Membrane's daughter. Even if he couldn't spend every day with her, he'd make sure she was aware how much she mattered, and that she knew she was seen as an equal to her brother.

_____

In another universe, two kappa parents have a much easier time coming to conclusion of what the child that arrives at their doorstep is- a human, with a bit of purple hair and a bow, a diaper looking a bit too large for them, a somehow annoyed look in her eyes, and her name signed as "Gaz."

It was not the kind of child they expected, but it did not matter to them. Lakewood would soon earn another child, and people would have very confused feelings about the idea of two kappas raising a human child. They'd try their hardest to make sure the child learned to love and respect anyone, and they'd do it by giving her all the love they deserved. Perhaps one day she could do great things and become a hero, even though her parents aren't given that right; but regardless of her goals in life, they'd support her. After all, they weren't going to take her for granted after being gifted her so generously. 


	2. Science Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focusing in on one universe, let's learn how these two nerdy kids grow up together, and how things will be like later on.

It was clear from an early age that Dendy was a prodigy, and it was very easy to notice for Professor Membrane- when you're one of the most brilliant minds of the world, spotting other people's greatness is pretty easy.As soon as she was able to walk, she was showing an ability to invent complex gadgets, and over the course of several years, she actually built her very own computer. Both a backpack and a high-tech device with many functions, it was a marvel to the Professor, especially since he hadn't even had a part in making it. Sure, he managed to catch a glimpse of her working on it through his floating monitor and give her encouragement, but he wasn't the one twisting the knobs or wiring the mainframe. She had done all the work making one of the best pieces of technology he's bared witness to besides his own, and it made him feel certain she was going to do some amazing.

Then, there was her one-year-older brother, Dib. To contrast, he wasn't becoming a master inventor while still in diapers, nor was he already skilled in hacking and computer science. His heart was set in an area that made his father feel almost ashamed to think about: the paranormal. Everything from ghosts haunting old rickety houses to the idea that one day aliens could land on Earth didn't just entertain him- it fascinated and invigorated his growing mind. If Professor Membrane knew the effect those sci-fi films would have, he would've just played documentaries for him instead. Still, he was his son and he would support whatever he set his mind on... as long as he eventually gave up on it in exchange for some actual scientific work, like his father and his sister both helpfully demonstrated.

Some would assume that because of his sister's intellect at one year younger than him that he'd be jealous or upset about the praise she got. However, this was not the case- Dib was in fact happy to have such a bright sister. Because both of their interests rested pretty closely, they were able to have interesting discussions about all sorts of topics; regardless of whether they both planned to get the same career, or if he technically was pursuing an actual scientific goal, it didn't matter to Dib. What mattered was that he had a sister who enjoyed his interests as much as he enjoyed hers.

Many would probably be surprised to know that Dendy really does look up to her big brother, despite being far ahead of him when it came to knowledge on technology and science, but it was true. It wasn't because she was particularly invested in the paranormal- sure, it was intriguing to her, but her time was better spent at a computer than with a magnifying glass investigating things. No, Dendy felt great respect toward Dib because he showed how important it was to keep pursuing your dreams no matter how many times people put you down for them. It hurt her inside to hear their father tell Dib to simply give up on the paranormal time and time again, and when she was able to form the words, she made sure to tell her brother to keep going. She didn't want him to pursue this interest because he thought it would bring him fame or money- she told him to do it because it was what he wanted to do most of all. After that, he gave her the first hug he ever gave her, and it would not be her last.

Although it was apparent that Dendy was different, it hadn't yet dawned on Membrane just how different she really was. She appeared to have what he diagnosed as autism, which he determined based on her trouble socializing, her strange speech patterns, her immense knowledge and interest in one specific field, and other traits. This diagnosis was helpful to both Dendy and Dib- it helped the former child understand what it was that made her act the way she did, and it helped Dib to know the best ways he could help his sister in any problems she might have related to social activities. He made sure to treat her the same as he did before, but after doing some research, he did ask more questions pertaining to her personal feelings than before. It was nice, as he was really making sure to try and understand her the way she wanted to understand him already.

It wasn't long before they officially started Skool- not a misspelling, but how it was placed on the sign. When she informed a teacher that the word was misspelled on the sign, she got told not to "have such a bad attitude," and promptly decided to stay quiet for the rest of the day. However, Dib made sure she knew that even if she was a bit ahead of everyone else, she belonged here just as much as everyone else did. As long as she was nice to everyone, things would go smoothly.

That wasn't entirely true, though. Being one of the only kids to raise her hand, it made her an easy target for bullies who think that being different makes you deserving of mockery. One day after school, when she answered every question Ms. Bitters asked correctly and then aced the surprise pop quiz when half the class failed, a group of tough and much taller kids approached her to mock her for simply being smart. She made a remark about how they were only acting this way because they had insecurities about their intelligence, and it earned her a punch in the face. Before she could get hurt any further, the teacher stopped the children, earning some of Dendy's respect when she yelled at them to move along and stop bothering her. It was Dib who really helped her, though, getting her back to her feet and making sure she wasn't hurt. Although she loved him before, she knew now her brother was perfect.

, Dib was up on the roof with some equipment that he made himself, trying to listen in on alien life. For so long, he's been hearing nothing but static. However, this time around, he heard something else...

"...the universe will be ours for the taking! It's only a matter of time before all the races of the Universe serve... the Irken Empire! I'll them serve us the curly fries."

The last word echoed in his headphones as the feedback went dead, but he knew he heard what he heard- and he had to tell someone about it!

Suddenly, he felt a presence near him, and he casually remarked, "Dendy, nice try, but I've grown used to you sneaking up on me."

"Heh, you are growing harder to surprise. What is it that you're doing on the roof, Dib?" she remarked, sitting comfortably behind him, although it was a bit cold.

Turning to her and taking the headphones off, he informed her, "I heard something! There was a transmission coming through, I know something's coming, I know I'm not crazy, I-"

"Dib, you are talking disconcertingly fast, you must stop to take a breath. Do you believe what you heard to be from an alien planet?"

Quickly, he nodded and admitted, "I know you might not believe it, but it has to be it! What else could it have been Dendy?"

"Hmm, well I cannot answer that- but we can't know for sure it's aliens until we have solid evidence. I do not doubt the magnitude of this moment for you, but I will hold off on my judgements until later. Now, I will go to make myself something to eat. Are you hungry?"

At first he wanted to argue, but he was hungry, so he followed her in.

Over the next few months, his hope of his claim being true grew smaller and smaller, as he kept insisting to his father that soon he'd find real evidence that would prove that he was correct in his theories. He almost was willing to believe that what he heard was nothing more than a weird conversation he caught from a passing airplane or something, even if that would be almost more insane than it being aliens. Dendy kept encouraging him, though, saying that nothing had disproved the idea of it being an alien transmission either.

Then, on another Sunday before school, about half a year after that incident, something strange happened. Car alarms on the other side of town all began to go off at once, a strange mechanical noise rung loudly, and people were woken up even where Dib lived. Both he and Dendy considered it to be quite an odd thing to happen, especially in their crime-free neighborhood. He had his suspicions, but decided to keep them to himself until later.

The next day, a new kid came to class, shaking up Dib's entire life, and Dendy's along with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will start simply focusing on one character per chapter, so I don't get too convoluted splitting chapters between two universes. Hope that works for y'all!


	3. Living in Lakewood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaz is a naturally moody child. Is there anything that can change that?

Growing up, Gaz was not the happiest of children, and it was quite easy to notice. Her parents never expected her to perfectly fit into her life with them right away, but it wasn't ideal for her to have such a glum disposition. They decided they'd do whatever it would take to support her and try and make her as happy as possible, and after a while, Gaz decided it would be better to just pretend it was working than to really say what was going on. Her reasons for being sad were ones she felt could not be helped by her parents, and that was the fact that she wasn't really making friends, and it wasn't for no reason.

She gravitated toward the gamer lifestyle, enjoying the way it allowed her to escape into another world, which was something she quite enjoyed doing. For some reason, she just found herself disliking most other children. They were always rude, or too nosy, or generally intolerable. It almost made her wish she could simply stay at home instead of going to school, but she knew her parents wanted her to get a good education, and she at least liked getting a solid meal that wan't seafood-based. For a while, she was content with being a loner, because it meant putting less work into herself.

Then, she started to notice a certain kid in her class who had quite the odd attitude. He was a total mystery to her, with how he was always smiling, always looking excited, always wearing leggings and a red headband like he was about to start doing an exercise routine. Sure, the rest of her classmates were weird-looking (one of them was even a cat), but they acted pretty much as you'd expect a kid to act at school: totally miserable or just completely bored. It was probably why they were always so easily riled up, although it didn't make that any more tolerable. But then there was this spiky-haired boy, who no matter what was happening, was always acting so cheery. Gaz wondered what it was about school that made him act this way, or if he was just happy about everything. Either way, she still didn't choose to actually get to know him just yet, feeling like she wasn't quite ready to jump into her first friendship. Besides, they went to the same school together, it wasn't like she was gonna miss out if she didn't act now.

One day, her parents decided to give her an arbitrary assignment for after she left school- go purchase some groceries at Gar's Bodega, some kind of convenience store for heroes that sells almost everything. She didn't really get the idea of people having cards that told how heroic they were, or how punching people could make your number go up, but she didn't exactly feel confident in the idea of her ever doing something worthy of being called 'heroic.' Still, her parents were too sweet to refuse, and she probably didn't have a choice anyway. So, she got into her regular outfit- a teal T-shirt with an 8-Bit rabbit skull on it, a black skirt, and thick grey boots- and soon was off, ready to get the items on her parents' list. She had no idea that the real intent of her assignment was to see if she could make some friends, even accidentally.

As she began to head out from the school down the sidewalk, she heard a rather chipper song being sung not too far from where she was. She listened in and began to follow the source, recognizing the voice almost immediately. Before long, she was walking right behind that kid from school, who seemed enthusiastic about going to work at... Gar's? Did he actually go to work at the same place she was being told to buy groceries? That seems a bit-

_**snap** _

Her thoughts were interrupted when she accidentally stepped on a branch, and she quickly hid in a bush to keep him from seeing her. It was too late, though- he was now crazily thinking somebody was stalking him, which she was not doing. She was just going in the same direction as him.

While he was distracted, she decided to sneak around him and attempt to continue on her way. However, she stopped for just a moment to look back at him, and at that moment, he turned and fell over in a panic, thinking he was being attacked.

"Geez, you're jumpy," she remarked flatly, finding a little amusement in his behavior, although it wasn't anything new.

With a chuckle, the kid responded, "Heh, yeah, sorey! My name is K.O., by the way- what's yours?"

"I'm Gaz- I'm in the same class as you."

After a brief pause, he laughed and admitted, "I didn't recognize you at first, you're always so quiet! No biggie though- now that we know each other, we could become friends, right?"

A part of her wanted to just say 'no,' and move on. However, this was the first time she's been given that offer so directly. Would it be right to simply turn away someone who wanted nothing more than to be her friend?

"...alright, sure," she responded, before turning and explaining, "I'm going to 'Gar's Bodega' to get some groceries."

Excitedly, he jumped back to his feet and stated, "I go to work there! Maybe I can show you the way!"

While at first she intended on just going alone, she realized that she really didn't know the way there herself, and might've gotten lost if it wasn't for him going the same way. So, she just nodded in agreement, making the kid happier than before.

As they began walking, it was a bit silent at first, as both of them were clearly not familiar enough with each other to start a conversation. That's why, absent-mindedly, Gaz began to play her video game (or 'videos game,' as everyone else said for some reason).

"Oh cool, is that the game you're always playing? I've never seen that one before!" K.O. commented, meaning in to look at it.

She flinched at first, used to kids peeking over her shoulder and yelling about her game, making her lose focus and die, but this wasn't like that- he seemed a bit more gentle, and when he noticed that she had reacted not-so-positively to his comment, he looked like he felt a bit bad.

Quickly, so as to not let him think she was mad, Gaz told him, "Yeah, it is- it's called Zombie Blasters, you basically shoot zombies until the timer runs out."

"Wow, that's cool! Oh, we're here! Come inside, my co-workers are the best!"

He soon ran into the Bodega, and she only now noticed he was barefoot. Was he always barefoot? Why did she care? She didn't. She was only following him because he probably knew where to find the stuff on her list, and that's all. That's what she told herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the introduction of Gaz is enjoyable, especially knowing that K.O. might have what it takes to sweeten her up.
> 
> If anyone's reading, give me a comment with your thoughts! I can't really improve if I don't know whether anyone's interested.


	4. Substantial Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this new student the proof that Dib needs, and will his sister agree on his conclusion?

Dib and Dendy entered the classroom, and neither exactly expected anything strange to happen that day. Neither exactly expected that the noises yesterday would somehow lead into a new student arriving, especially since didn't sound like sounds a student could make. When they sat down in their seats and saw someone with green skin, no ears, large eyes with square pupils, and zipper-like teeth enter the classroom, though, this completely changed their perspective on the whole situation. And before she had a chance to discuss this privately with her brother, Dendy saw that Dib was already trying to make a scene.

Instantly, she had a pretty odd feeling about him. Just the way he entered the class as if he was completely unfamiliar with the very concept of a classroom, and how he glanced around in a paranoid fashion like he was worried someone was watching (which she was), and strangely she felt his backpack looked a tad too tight on him, like it was apart of him.

Glancing at Dib, she knew he was thinking the same thing- his mouth was hanging open, and he was glancing around to see if anyone else was seeing what he was seeing. Unfortunately, the other students were not nearly as interested in this new student as they were. It was not surprising to her, since they tended to rarely pay attention to their surroundings and were just counting the seconds down to when the bell rang. She was the complete opposite: with how easy this class was to her, she was always looking at her surroundings, needing something to keep herself from getting too restless. It was a good thing she picked up this habit, as it allowed her to take notice to the new addition to the class.

Soon, Ms. Bitters introduced Zim to the class in her standard fashion: "Class, I would like to introduce the newest, hopeless appendage to the student body. His name is... Zim. Zim, if you have something to say, say it now, because after this moment, I don't wanna hear another sound from you!"

"Hello friends, I am a perfectly normal human worm baby," Zim greeted, hands folded together on his desk in a manner quite unnatural.

Dendy proceeded to raise her hand and comment in a straightforward manner, "Worms and humans are not related in terms of ancestry or evolution."

For a second, it looked as if he was about to get angry at her for daring to correct him on something he stated so confidently in front of a classroom of disinterested children, but after taking a closer look at her features, he appeared to calm down, like he just got understanding about something.

"Ah, well, thanks," he stuttered, and soon they moved on with class, with him sitting down and remaining silent.

That was until a few seconds later, when after the teacher made mention about space imploding in on itself, Zim jumped to his feet with his arms out.

Unfazed, Ms. Bitters remarked, "Yes, Zim?"

"In the event of, say, a full-scale alien invasion, how prepared do you think this planet's defenses would be? Tell me!" he exclaimed, a very noticeable (to some at least) threatening tone in his voice, and the very specific way he said it should've been a red flag if the others weren't apparent enough.

While the teacher seemed to take no interest in his question, Dib was certainly not about to let things pass by without attention drawn to this. However, his sister was quick to talk him down, as she was very good at understanding his thought process.

"Dib, I know what you're thinking, but I feel as if it is not a good time to try and convince people."

Sighing, he whispered back with a bit of exasperation- not at her, but at everything else, "But he's right there, and he's clearly an alien!"

"These students will not accept that at face value. We will need to collect further data in order to determine this; I do believe you, but it's not about whether we believe," she explained- she wished that they could simply point to Zim and have that be solid enough proof, but unfortunately nothing can be that simple.

After a moment of silence, he remarked, "I don't know how I keep being surprised by how right you are."

"Doom, doom, doom... go home now!"

The students all begin rushing out, but strangely, Zim stopped in order to whisper something to Dendy, which sounded quite conspicuous to her. In a hushed, urgent tone, he told her, "Good to see I've received back-up, and your disguise is absolutely ingenuous! Follow me to my secret base, fellow Invader!"

Dib had been about to rush over to chase him, but he stopped when he saw what had been going on, and felt the need to ask a bit about it.

"What did Zim just say to you?"

Blinking, Dendy replied bluntly, "He called me a 'fellow Invader' and told me to follow him. I think we both know what this means."

"Oh my gosh, Dendy, you're going to be going undercover! Alright, here, take my alien handcuffs- think you can use your hackpack to record him?"

Nodding as she took the handcuffs, she explained, "I can just voice activate it. Hackpack, record."

The faintest buzzing sound was heard, but if you hadn't heard it, you wouldn't know anything happened- it was perfect for this kind of operation.

"Be careful, okay? This is our first alien covert mission, and we don't want anything bad to happen!"

Assuringly, she gave him a hug and told him, "I think I will be fine, but thank you."

"I said follow me!" Zim yelled back at her, not taking any notice to her interactions with Dib, and soon she hurried to catch up.

Now, Dib was sure that his sister would play an important part in finally getting people to take his "conspiracy theories" seriously. And to think that without her, he might've considered just running after him and jumping off of cars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are certainly getting interesting now!


	5. Gaz's Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible that this kid is more than just somewhat tolerable?

Inside the Bodega, Gaz began to grow acquainted with K.O.'s co-workers and friends, and he used the two terms interchangeably. She had no idea how this kid could be so young and work at a place like this, but she was sure the pay must be great, with how snazzy it looked. His co-workers were Rad, an alien with the power to lift things with his mind, or his fingers, and he made quite the ego. It was definitely a bit grating to Gaz, especially since she was used to kids in class bragging about their intellect, and at least they didn't go a step further and act like they were the ideal male body. Noticing how much K.O. admired him, though, Gaz kept her annoyance to herself, since something within her compelled her to not get him down. Then, there was Enid, who was a lot more tolerable and likable to her than Rad was, but still not someone she could picture spending a whole work-day with. She was pretty chill and laid-back, not really caring what other people thought about her, which was something Gaz could greatly admire. From what she observed, she had all of her strongest attributes focused on her legs, which was pretty evident from just taking one look at her. She seemed to make good conversation, although she could do without the teasing words about Gaz being "goth."   
  
Then, she got to meet K.O.'s boss, a guy who wore a sunglasses, a tie, and no shirt- it wasn't just because it was getting warmer outside, either, that was just what he did casually. She supposed that with his impressive abs, it made sense for him to flaunt it, but she wasn't entirely comfortable being face to face with pecs when talking to someone. Still, he was nice enough, even with the way he insisted she hurry along and buy something. Luckily, she wasn't just there to talk, as her parents gave her a list of items to purchase.  
  
"Okay, I think the frozen fish can be found in this aisle- yep, found it!" he exclaimed, soon bagging it with expert precision.  
  
She was impressed by his speed, but decided to hide it by simply commenting, "Thanks, now let's keep going, we haven't gotten halfway done yet."  
  
"Heh, okay- actually, we  _are_ halfway done! See? The fish was right in the middle of the list!"  
  
Gaz blinked a couple times, realizing he was right- in her attempt to be dismissive, she forgot just how efficiently they were getting these items.  
  
Quickly, though, she excused it by remarking, "W-well that was a simple mistake, no need to dwell on it. Come on, I don't know where these items are and we're not gonna find em by talking."  
  
"Alright, I get it, heheh," K.O. giggled, clearly taking everything she said in stride, not letting anything faze him.  
  
Eventually, they grew close to the end of the list, and she had trouble ignoring just how helpful this kid was. He was constantly making conversation with her and asking about things she liked, he seemed to be great at finding items around the Bodega, and he didn't seem to mind how uninterested she pretended to be in his help. Something snapped her out of her daze and actually caught her off-guard, though- the clouds in the sky beginning to swirl as a giant portal formed in the sky, giving her an ominous feeling.  
  
Without thinking, she grabbed his arm and told him, "We're about to die, we need to hide."  
  
"W-what? It's okay Gaz, this happens all the time! Just stay inside and stay calm, okay?"  
  
He, Rad and Enid ran outside, looking ready to fight whatever came out. Her paranoid mind expected demons or something similar to that, and since she never faced anything of this level of danger, she was totally ready to hide in the bathroom for a few minutes.  
  
However, when she saw a giant box from the sky and unfold to reveal three robots of very different appearances- one with one eye and a visible brain behind a glass container, one with a pointy triangular nose and spikes on their body, and a third a bright orange color with a very feminine figure- standing several feet from the three Bodega employees, she realized this was not anything she's ever read about or played video games about. No, this was something entirely new.  
  
And it made it even crazier that K.O. simply found this to be normal, and was even excited to get a chance to show what he did regularly at his job. Meaning, he regularly punched robots into pieces.   
  
This felt like something out of a movie- the robots gave a dramatic speech about how they planned on destroying them all, K.O. and his friends bragged that they've beaten them plenty times before, and then they were fighting so fast that she had trouble keeping up. How could this dorky-looking kid in leggings fight like an athlete? How was he so powerful? Why did she think he looked cool? She never thought  _anyone_ was cool!  
  
When he came back inside, he was sweating a bit, clearly a tad tired from the fight he just had. However, he didn't look shaken, not like Gaz did- she expected him to be crushed, not walk in looking like he ran a simple four laps.  
  
Looking ready to faint, Gaz asked him, "Do you do this every day?"  
  
"Oh, pretty much- sometimes they only send one robot, sometimes they send more, but it's basically like this. Why you ask?"  
  
After a moment of silence, she admitted without changing expression, "You are... amazing."  
  
"Aw, it's no big deal-"  
  
Cutting him off, Gaz told him, "No, it is, and you are. You just punched robots' limbs off and you look completely unharmed, I could basically just throw away my video games and watch you for entertainment now. So, well, thanks for letting me see that."  
  
"Well... thanks for enjoying it, and no problem! Wanna look for the rest of your items?"  
  
She nodded, and attempted to retain her cool I-don't-care demeanor, but found it hard to switch back. And K.O. was pretty sure he saw her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I am laying the groundwork for this AU to have some pretty big crack ships, but can you blame me?


	6. Alien Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dendy goes incognito as an alien, which is surprisingly easy.

One might think an alien's hideout would be pretty hard to spot, given that these beings traveled from different galaxies and must've landed on this planet for the sole purpose of blending in and infiltrating human society, and you definitely wouldn't think that this alien hideout would be wedged between two houses, be hooked up to the surrounding homes with large metallic tentacles, and have a sign in front of it literally saying "I <3 Earth." But it seems all of Dendy's expectations were being shattered for the level of incompetence that could be reached. Soon, the kappa posing as an alien was brought into Zim's humble abode, where she anticipated it to look futuristic and advanced, only for it to actually resemble a typical house, with a living room and a kitchen (although they had their design quirks). Quickly, she made sure to adjust her goggles and start silently recording visuals to go along with the audio she was recording, and Zim was completely ignorant of the action.  
  
"I see you have gone all-out with disguising your house," she remarked, attempting to sound impressed.  
  
Smugly, Zim responded whilst leaning against the wall, as if trying to appear cool specifically for her, "Oh, well, you never know when a human might need to come in and you have to fool them! Oh, hang on, gotta take off my disguise, since we're alone..."  
  
Soon, he removed his contacts and took off his wig, proving just how minimal his human costume had been- without his contacts, it could be seen that his eyes were glossy and red like insects, and the wig's removal exposed two large antennae. It partially explained to Dendy why he had assumed humans came from worms- he was primarily a bug-type alien.  
  
"So, I must admit, I might've succumbed to a head injury upon landing on this planet, so I might need you to help remind me of our mission- after all, I was sent to assist you, so I'll have to know whatever you know."  
  
Finding that to be a brilliant deduction, the green-skinned being responded enthusiastically, "Of course! Quickly, to my secret base, my advanced computer can assist in giving you all the information you need!"  
  
He took her by the hand, which helped her take note of his black gloves- did he wear them to hide any oddities with his hands, or was it for sensitivity reasons? The third reason could be that he was wary of germs, which would not be too surprising, as it would be shocking for other species to learn of how common it is on Earth for everyday objects to be covered by microscopic organisms capable of diseasing someone.  
  
Soon, she was taken straight to his underground base, which was far more impressive than anything she saw above ground- even when considering that there was a rudimentary-looking robot just rolling on the ground like a cat, only stopping when it noticed that Zim was there.  
  
"Master, who's that there you got?" they asked in a loud and excited voice, like a small child, although she had no way of determining how old they could be.   
  
Calmly for once, Zim responded, "GIR, this is fellow Irken... um, what's your name?"  
  
"Dendy."  
  
Continuing his introduction, he repeated, "GIR, this is fellow Irken, Invader Dendy! She suffered what she refers to has a 'con-cush-un' upon landing on Earth and thus needs a full reminder of her, and thus my, duties and Irken abilities! Also, I must say, I am impressed your PAK did not get damaged from the fall! ...oh, you lost your memory, I forgot- the PAK is that thing on your back, it keeps you alive."  
  
"Oh, yes, I appreciate your reminder," Dendy told him, deep down feeling giddy she was getting so much information so easily but appeared as calm as ever.   
  
Clapping his hands, Zim exclaimed to the wall in front of him, " ** _Computer!_** I need a visual aid for telling my fellow Irken comrade about everything she has lost the memory of since her landing on this puny planet!"  
  
"...that's not an Irken."  
  
A moment of silence followed that would've been tenser if there had been some sort of dramatic music, and then that silence was broken with Zim's laughter and him exclaiming, "Oh Computer, you make me feel young again! But you're mistaken, she  _is, in fact,_  an Irken, you just need to get your circuits checked!"  
  
"B-but, she isn't an-"  
  
Interrupting him again, GIR shouted loudly, "I'M BORED, DO THE THING NOW!"  
  
"GIR is right, you are  _boring us!_ Show us the visual aids and stop with your incessant yapping! And whatever it is making you think this isn't an Irken, you must remove immediately!"  
  
It was a relief to Dendy that the Computer lost the will to continue its argument, and just verbally sighed before presenting a slideshow that would recap everything an Irken would need to know.   
  
Beginning the presentation, the confident Invader explained, "First and foremost, us Irkens come from the planet Irk, a planet at the far opposite side of the universe, and have mastered faster-than-light travel and other technologies that humans could only dream about in their pathetic little human sleeping holes! The rulers of this superior race are the Tallests, named so for their superior height, the defining quality of a great, wise leader! They sent me to this planet knowing I would be the only one qualified to Invade it and prepare it for their arrival!"  
  
"Do ya want some nachos~?" GIR offered with a squeal of excitement to Dendy, holding a tray of delicious-looking nachos, and she happily obliged, to the surprise of Zim.  
  
Getting closer, he questioned, "How have you managed to stand the taste of these Earth foods? You must've spent all your time here building a resistance to it to avoid potentially being poisoned!"  
  
"...that is exactly what I have been doing."  
  
___  
  
Hours later, she thanked Zim for the explanation and promised to be a good help to his mission, with him asking to potentially schedule a meeting to plan out their first plan, and she left after giving GIR a pat on the head since he seemed far too cute and wholesome to work for someone so diabolical and self-serving. All in all, it was quite the eventful infiltration.  
  
When Dib saw her get home, he rushed over and fell to his knees, begging, "Tell me you got some information!"  
  
"Oh, no, Dib, I did not get  _some_ information... I got  _all_ of the information," Dendy snarked in a rare show of cockiness, soon holographically displaying her recordings (both audio and visual), showing Zim removing his disguise, explaining in detail everything she had to know about their Invasion, and even the elaborateness of his underground base.  
  
From the other room, they heard their dad walking in, calling to them, "Oh children, I'm preparing a delicious scientifically authentic meal for-"  
  
However, Professor Membrane soon dropped the tray of peanut butter jelly sandwiches (luckily landing in a way that they didn't fall onto the floor), in shock at what he was seeing and hearing.  
  
"D-Dendy, don't tell me... t-this has to be some kind of, m-movie you made, r-right?"  
  
Shaking her head, she informed him calmly, "No, father. Unless what you see isn't sufficient, I think we have found proof of the existence of alien life. Do you have any objections, or queries?"  
  
"...Dib, I'll apologize to you later, but first, may you lead me to this alien base?"  
  
The kappa child smiled as she usually did, but deep down, she felt a new sense of passion and purpose that she knew Dib shared right now, judging by how he was about to faint. It sure did rule to be proven right, especially to her father.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tkzim, thanks for giving me inspiration to continue this! I hope to keep this going for a bit more!

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is something I just thought of upon realizing how different and similar these two animated female characters are- hopefully people like it! first chapter is just a bit of backstory, next one will go into a bit of depth I imagine.


End file.
